


Braids of Galahd

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: Blood Queen AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And he loves every minute of it, Blood Queen AU, Braids, F/M, Luna kicks Nyx's ass, Lunyx Day 2, kukris and trident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: In normal circumstances, a sparring match ends with first blood. But, as per Galahdian tradition, Luna is going after something very, very special.(Part of Blood Queen-verse, but not needed to read and enjoy)





	Braids of Galahd

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here is day 2's entry for Lunyx Week! I have been sitting on this one for a while; I wasn't sure how to put it into the story on its own, but I wanted it there anyway. So.... this seemed like the perfect time to toss it in.

"Princess, do you really think this is a good idea?"

Nyx expected her to frown, for the little furrow to make its way between her brows. It was something that she did subconsciously and would pretend as though wasn't a habit that would undoubtedly give her wrinkles in the future. But, for Nyx, he thought it was adorable. The little pinch to her forehead, the petulant frown, the nearly unnoticeable pout to her bottom lip. 

If any of the Glaive saw him, Nyx was sure that they would have mocked the ever-loving hells out of him. Nyx, the hero. Nyx, the warrior. Nyx, the completely smitten and besotted puppy chasing after his own tail for a Queen that would never really be his.

But _damn_. When she looked like that, Nyx couldn't even feel angry.

Queen Lunafreya stood in her simple white gown, hands curled around one of Nyx's kukri. She had pulled it from the dirt near her, brandishing it with tight fists and wild panic. Her trident, the one that she had summoned from the ether of yellow, twinkled in Nyx's hand. The other hand held the second kukri, though Nyx was prepared to throw it and warp at the slightest movement of the woman in front of him.

She was sly and she liked to play dirty. Anyone who ever had a sparring session with her knew that.

To many, Queen Lunafreya was nothing but a docile young woman, her hands prettily folded at her lap. Her features were small, her stature unassuming and non-threatening. The only thing that she kept imposing was her head held high and the special forces at her back. But just Queen Lunafreya? The Empire had taught her at a young age to bite her tongue, and she had done it so often the scars were left in place of teeth.

But Nyx knew her better than that. He knew that those soft, pretty hands were nimble and unafraid to call forth a gush of red that would paint the hem of her dress red. Those small features, the ones that allowed Luna to slip into the shadows, allowed her to move without accusation. And the tongue that she had bitten could lance words that would make even the coldest man weep.

Nyx watched her mouth form words and sounds that would not have been befitting of a woman of her station. He had listened to words that were sharper than his kukri, dipped in poison and contempt.

Anyone who confused their fantasy for reality deserved whatever hand Luna dealt them.

Yet...

For all of her sharp wit, Nyx knew that in a battle of flesh, she would still lose. Oh, she would put up a good fight—that much Nyx knew for certain. But he also knew that she would never need to do so, not with him by her side. Not with Ravus or Aranea or even the Artemisia nearby. It was their duty to protect her, and each one of them would have died a thousand times to keep her safe. 

The words was a treacherous place, no matter how much Nyx wished to protect his queen from its wrath.

And sometimes...

Sometimes a little blood was necessary.

Causing her pain, though... it was more difficult than Nyx ever thought it would be. The dribble of blood from her cut cheek—Luna had swung her trident back after deflecting a blow from his kukri and hadn't been able to control its trajectory—stood stark against her pale skin. Just seeing the blood made Nyx want to stop, to end this farce of a fight, but she would never accept it. It would have been an insult to her skills, and if bleeding made Nyx feel bad, making her angry would have been so much worse.

"Unless you are willing to—" Luna's breath caught in her throat as she gulped in another breath too soon, "—to forfeit, Glaive Ulric." 

Luna didn't try to spin the blade in her hand, though Nyx had seen her playing with his kukri at night when she thought he had fallen asleep. She would sit in their bed, twirling her fingers, letting the tip of the blade press into the pad of her finger. The first time she had done, it, Nyx watched as she ripped open delicate flesh. But night upon night she tried, again and again, until the callouses grew and her grip was stronger.

She may have been a queen, but her hands were those of a fighter.

"Hardly."

He wanted to be gentle with her, but Luna was clearly not in the mood for gentleness. She went for his leg, a move she knew Aranea had drilled into her head in basic training, and Nyx missed the blade by just an inch. 

"You can do better than that—" Nyx teased as he jumped from one foot to the other, watching the way Luna stared at his face. The intent was clear in her eyes, even though she said nothing. 

Nyx dodged the next attack, allowing the handle of the trident to screech against his kukri.

He was going to have to sharpen it once he got it out of Luna's hands. 

He expects the sound to give Luna pause, but she only twisted her shoulders to the side, letting the blade run across the metal. Sparks flew, and Nyx had to bend backward to keep the sparks from flying into his eyes. Still, he was able to aim the trident at her throat. 

_Snip_.

Nyx couldn't help but instinctively gasp. Out of all the things he expected to happen, Luna holding one of his braids in her hand, the cut edge dangling toward her wrist, wasn't even on the list. Head held high and kukri held out pommel first, it looked more like Luna had won than he had.

"In your land, what is done when a woman takes a braid?"

Nyx stood still for a moment, blinking at the hair swinging in the slight breeze.

"Glaive Ulric?"

Nyx stared.

"I said: What is done when a woman takes your braid?" 

"Well..." Nyx hesitated, licking his lips. But there was nothing but a dry tongue. "You kill her. Or..." 

"Or what?"

Nyx looked into Luna's eyes, at the words she already knew.

"Well. You can kill her or marry her." 

Luna's smile said more than any words could have.

**Author's Note:**

> Luna, you sly dog.


End file.
